In Nine Months
by TheMixedAdams
Summary: You've seen her run from her mistakes, now see what Ginny Weasley would really do, when she got pregnate. Writen by MelissaAdams (Stealing Hearts of War, As the Hear Lies, and Dark Despair) and Mixed (Virginia's Seduction).


Chapter One  
  
Arthur Weasley and Family,  
  
You are cordially invited to join Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, in their grand rejoicing of the defeat of the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort. Your attendance is mandatory. Reserve your place tomorrow at the latest. Tardy owls will be beaten and sent away immediately. Good day.  
  
Ginny read the invitation, scowling as her parents argued about going. So far her mum was winning.  
  
"Ginny-kins CANNOT go! They might try to...you know..." Her mother looked around then whispered to Arthur.  
  
"Hold her hand and all that.mess!" Molly looked scandalous about the thought of a 'DeathEater' trying to touch her baby girl's hand.  
  
"But Molly, Sweetie, its-" Mr. Weasley tried.  
  
"Virginia will not go!" Her mother yelled, shooting Mr. Weasley a look that clearly said doghouse.  
  
"But Molly...she's old enough to know...nearly 20."  
  
" I THINK NOT ARTHER! She is still a child!" Molly yelled at her husband her voice rising dangerously.  
  
Ginny was sick of them fighting about her like she wasn't there. Damn it she was grown enough to make her own decisions.  
  
"Did you read who the invitation is FOR?" Ginny pointed to the top of the invitation, her eye twitching at a fast pace. "'AND FAMILY', so that means I AM GOING!"  
  
Ginny turned and gracefully walked up to the narrow fireplace in den, planning in her head just what she would wear to this 'ball'. She could hear her parents arguing about her still, it was a shame she had already made up her mind regardless.  
  
Tuning them all out, she grabbed some floo powder, heading back to her flat.  
  
Dusting the soot off of herself, she stomped over to her writing table, pulled out her personalized parchment and began writing her reply to the invitation.  
  
Dear Mr. and Ms. Malfoy,  
  
I, Virginia Anne Weasley, cheerfully accept your invitation to the celebration, and simply because I would like to keep my owl unbeaten and in healthy shape, I am replying extra early.  
  
Virginia Weasley  
  
Ginny called her owl, Pakpao, and tied the letter to her grayish sliver leg, giving her a treat before letting her leave. She watched as it spread its black and sliver wings flying off into the sunny sky.  
  
Ginny closed her window heading into her bedroom. She glanced at her watch and muttered a curse as she might be late for work.  
  
After she quickly took a shower, she was on her way out to work. Virginia apperated in front of her store, "Bewitching your Imagination for the Sexy Witch".  
  
"Hey, you guys are E-A-R-L-Y!" Virginia winked to her sales assistants. They were just glaring and grumbling, already very accustomed to Ginny's unpunctuality. Work was slow that day, and Ginny had nothing to do but sit around and wait for customers.  
  
"Hey Boss, did you get the invite to Malfoy's party? Isn't that a riot?! Are you going?" Belle turned and stared at Ginny.  
  
"Yes, Yes, and YES! My parents got all "Oh No, Deatheaters," 'Virginia fake gasped, and continued "on me, but I told them that I was going and that was it. For Merlin's sake Belle, I'm 20 years old; I think I can make my own decisions about where I can go! Honestly."  
  
Belle held back a flood of laughter and went to unload a new shipment of bra's. Leah, another of Ginny's workers, came from the back carrying a box.  
  
"What are you laughing about Belle? I could use a laugh." Leah said eyeing Ginny suspiciously. Ginny went to tell her about the Malfoy party but Belle cut in.  
  
"Ms. Ginny was just telling me a funny joke." Belle answered emphasizing the 'Ms.' part. Ginny looked at Belle puzzled but nodded her head anyways.  
  
"Yep. That wand joke I told you the other day!" Ginny smiled her convincing smile and went back to work sorting the sizes.  
  
Leah laughed a little and retold parts of the joke with Belle for a couple minutes before heading in the back again. Ginny turned and looked at Belle expectantly.  
  
"What was that?" Ginny raised an eyebrow, her smile jerking to be released. Belle looked sideways, making sure that Leah couldn't hear her.  
  
"L-Leah wasn't. .invited. .to the party." She rushed to continue, seeing Ginny's confused and disapproving look. "Yea I know the WHOLE wizarding world was invited, but Leah was the only one that wasn't. My mum had lunch with The O'Donnels, who knows the cousins of the Parkinson's, who heard it from the Lestrangse, who heard it from Mrs. Malfoy herself!!"  
  
Ginny just stared. 'Wow the powers of gossip.' she thought to herself. Belle grinned and threw the box over her head and in to the back room successfully knocking over Leah. Ginny rolled her eyes and checked her watch. She wanted to go pick out a dress before there was a mad rush and she got stuck with a pink and yellow tutu looking dress.  
  
"Ladies, it's been fun but I think I'll head off early, I want to go.." Ginny paused and looked at Leah's head, popped out of the curtain separating the back room from the front, "to the grocery store and my brothers to pick up some things. Maybe go get my nails done.." Ginny looked at her nails for effect and made to leave the store.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny walked down the street window gazing. She was getting slightly flustered as she passed by random stores, not seeing any dresses that she particularly liked. And then she saw it. Of course it had to be in the most expensive shop in all Magical London. She had to have it though, her mind screamed at her.  
  
With her mind dead set on getting this dress, she walked into the store, smiling at the wind chime clinging in the background. She glanced around, looking for her dream dress from the window. As if it radiated her attention, Ginny spotted it, and with the biggest grin on her face she waltzed over and picked it up.  
  
Immediately a sales lady stormed over, "Is there anything I can help you with Miss?" she asked, sugar dripping off of her every word.  
  
"Yes, actually, you can! I am in LOVE with this dress; do you think you can find it for me in a size eight, so I could try it on?" Ginny asked, though she knew she wouldn't be able to pay for the gorgeous material.  
  
The sale's Lady went towards the back to look for the dress. Ginny wondered how in the world she would pay for it. Well, it doesn't matter; she would charge it to her Gringots account and slowly pay it off.  
  
About an hour later and 1,500 Galleons less, Ginny Weasley was the proud owner of a beautiful outfit, fit for a royalty. She could hardly wait for the ball to come.  
  
Walking around aimlessly, when she found herself in front of the ice cream parlor. Ginny walked inside, hoping to get a strawberry ice cream, as she ordered she waited for them to charge it to her account. "I'm sorry Miss, but your account is maxed. I'm sorry." The ice cream tender told her. She looked down and blushed.  
  
Ginny heard a soft sniggering, and she turned around to tell off the bastard that was laughing at her, only to find Draco Malfoy smirking, holding out a galleon.  
  
"Here you go lady. It's on me." Draco said handing the cashier the money. He turned back to Ginny snickering. "My Merlin, I at least thought you Weasley's had enough money to buy a ice cream cone!"  
  
Ginny looked at him glowering. "Aw look, the ferret learned some manners." She gave him a glare before adding, "Grow up."  
  
Draco sneered and raised an eyebrow at Ginny. He turned on his heal and quickly left the ice cream shop. Ginny frowned as she grabbed the ice cream cone. It would never taste the same knowing Malfoy paid for it. She sighed dejectedly as she dropped the ice cream cone into a near by trashcan.  
  
'Figures,' Ginny thought.  
  
Ginny sighed and walked to the corner, looking around. Nothing caught her eye, and her mood had drastically changed. She apparated back to her flat and set her bags on the sofa. She winced as she passed her kitchen; dishes filled the sink, waiting to be done. Flicking her wand, the dishes began clinking as they washed.  
  
Ginny let out a yawn as she walked into her large deep Gryffindor red bedroom. It was a wreck. Clothes hung on chairs, the dressers, out of the drawers, and from under the bed. Ginny gave the room a flick, and it began to clean its self. She walked into her bathroom, and turned on the tub.  
  
Ginny had a masterful headache due to Malfoy. Secretly she wondered how she was going to make it at the party.  
  
A/N- Hello from your favorite authors, MelissaAdams and Mixed. We hope you love this story 'cus we are trying to make it as original as possible. So, sit back and enjoy the show.  
  
PS. We like reviews.hint hint! 


End file.
